


Yeah , you can........

by whisperinginthelibrary



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinginthelibrary/pseuds/whisperinginthelibrary
Summary: Erica has a meeting to attend but Franky wants her to stay home instead......





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another piece of Frerica fluff with a bit of role playing thrown in . Hope you enjoy . Any comments etc.

It was early on what was already a warm Friday morning when Franky Doyle arrived back at their apartment after an early morning jog. Her firm taut body was covered in a film of sweat and her running shorts and top clung to her like a second layer of skin. She entered the kitchen , opened the fridge and took out a bottle of chilled water . Screwing off and throwing away the cap she downed the contents in one barely allowing the ice cold contents time to hit the sides of her mouth.A noise from another part of the apartment concentrated her mind, a small smile appearing on her lips accompanied by a feeling of excited anticipation in her stomach. Franky sat down at the breakfast table doing her absolute best to look calm and nonchalant. The sound of heels coming in her direction made her heart beat increase to a rate quicker than at any stage of her early morning exercise as she awaited the arrival of her glorious girlfriend. Erica Davidson entered the kitchen dressed ready for work and as usual looking stunning. She had on a white silk button down blouse -with at least one button too many undone- and a high waisted skirt which showed off perfectly her toned thighs and calfs and which hugged the contours of her peachy shaped ass perfectly. Realising the effect her appearance would be having on the brunette sitting at the table attempting with all her might to look disinterested Erica teasingly withdrew a chair directly opposite to where Franky was sitting and placed her right foot up on it . The effect of this was that the already tight skirt rode further up her legs a sight not lost on Franky who had to use all of her will power not to reach out and grab the scrumptious blond and pin her down on the table between them. 

"No I must have been mistaken " tantalized Erica "I was sure there was a mark on my stockings." 

The knowledge of what her girlfriend was wearing under her already incredibly sexy skirt simply inflamed Franky even more , a situation not helped as Erica put her foot back on the ground and moved her hands seductively down over her skirt as a pretence for smoothing out any imaginary wrinkles. The blond then moved to the glass door of their oven and goaded Franky by feigning to check on her make up while in reality watching her struggle with her desires. 

"Okay Franky Doyle" she said to herself "Here comes the coup de grace" 

Erica reached behind her and pulled her her hair away from the left hand side of her face leaving her neck totally exposed .She smiled triumphantly as she heard the sound of the chair behind her being moved and watched in the reflection as Franky moved panther like up behind her. 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you can be a real flirt sometimes Miss Davidson " snarled Franky ."What do you mean coming in here dressed like that ,putting on the show you just did and then disappear off to work having worked me up into a frenzy of wanting you ."She took hold of Erica's arm and carefully twisted it around her back before starting to place feather light kisses on her lovers exposed skin. 

"I was just proving to you that you're not the only one that's irresistible !" Erica giggled in reply though she herself had become turned on by the chain of events and was grateful to have the cool steel surroundings of the oven door to place her cheek against. Summoning up all her self resolve she managed to escape Franky's grasp as to allow things to continue would have meant her being late for work 

" Ahhh" the brunette said a mock sulk in her voice "You're no fun ." 

" Well one of us has to work" Erica chuckled "Just because you're on study leave for your junior solicitor exams doesn't mean we can all just stay at home enjoying ourselves." 

"Why not ? asked Franky only half joking "I mean it's Friday the quietest day of the week at work and I happen to know that everyone of the rest of the senior partners have booked the day off" 

"Because as we speak there is a group of incredibly keen interns descending on my office wanting to discuss the minutiae of various law cases they've been working on " 

"Interns" said Franky mockingly 

"Yes interns" scolded Erica " And don't forget Francesca it's not that long since you were one yourself" 

" Yeah I know " the brunette reluctantly admitted before looking directly into Erica's eyes and adding "But I had a great teacher who thought I was not only really clever but also drop dead gorgeous" 

"And who thinks that more and more every day big head " laughed Erica "Now come here and kiss me before I have to leave" 

Franky moved purposely into Erica's personal space as their lips came together in a passionate embrace a wave of lust coming over them both. Somehow managing to pull themselves apart the brunette tried one final time 

"You really have to go in ?" 

"Yeah baby I'm sorry but I don't want to let them down" 

"What time are you due to finish ?" 

"These things have a habit of running on so probably at least till lunchtime" 

"Well why don't you just wrap it up early and come home and play with me " 

"I can't Franky. They'll be expecting me to stay till I deal with all their queries" 

Franky smiled at Erica and walked toward the kitchen door removing as she did so her damp running top giving Erica a birds eye view of her sculpted back 

"Now who's being the flirt " panted Erica realising that if she didn't leave now she never would 

"Like what you see " asked Franky her voice giving off a husky vibe 

"Always" Erica managed to gasp in reply 

"Then close your meeting early" 

"Franky, I so want to but I can't" 

Franky Doyle leaned against the kitchen door frame and looked directly into her lovers eyes , more than a hint of a smile on her face and with her tongue running seductively along her lower lip 

"Yeah , you can " she taunted before disappearing out of Erica's view. 

Erica realising that it was now or never blew out her cheeks picked up her car keys and bag and hurried out the front door. Once outside she leaned against the wall to try and recover some self control. She had entered the kitchen determined to have the upper hand in their little battle but so intoxicated was she by the sheer prescence of Franky that it had taken all her professional will power to not pick up the phone, cancel her meeting and stay home with Franky instead. Finding herself squirming even as she thought of the brunette she got into her car and with a final smirking "damn you Franky Doyle" Erica started up the engine and headed for the office. The drive was uncomfortable , the thought of Franky's naked back - and of course the rest of her body- keeping Erica in a high state of arousal. Parking her car she headed for her office feeling guilty as the thought of how soon she could get away dominating her thoughts. The interns were as expected keen and eager to impress. They were well prepared as Erica had hoped and kept her mentally busy probing her with a variety of legal queries . After just over an hour of intensive debate in her warm office Erica offered the interns a 10 minute recess which they gladly accepted . On the resumption of their discussions Erica soon realised that, as was the norm in these gatherings , old ground was being covered. Despite her best efforts she found her concentration starting to waver, yawns having to be stifled and visions of a gorgeous brunette and her bare back flooding her thoughts.As fate would have it Erica's phone started to vibrate as Franky's name appeared on the screen. Erica knew that she was being tested as Franky would never have been so disrespectful as to ring her if the meeting was at all important.Erica stared at the phone for a couple of seconds knowing she was beat. 

"Sorry but I need to take this call" she explained lifing the phone and swivelling in her chair so that the back of it was now facing the interns. 

"Hello" 

"Hey gorgeous. You missing me yet?" Franky taunted 

Realising that it would be impossible to answer as she wanted Erica reacted as if it was just a run of the mill call 

"Oh hello. How lovely to hear from you " she managed to reply 

"Your little group of eager beavers are there aren't they?" giggled the brunette back at her 

"Yes , absolutely" 

"So,if I was to tell you that I've just come from a hot shower ,that I'm all clean and refreshed, that I'm covered in the body lotion that you love so much and that I'm lying on our big king size bed wearing nothing but a smile you'd be able to stay professional would you?" 

"Of course, that sounds great" Erica managed to respond as she felt a surge of heat rushing to her core a mental picture of Franky now at the forefront of her thoughts. 

" And if I was to tell you that I'm imagining my gorgeous girlfriend moving her hand down over my rock hard nipples , down my super sensitive stomach and starting to play with my........" 

With her very last ounce of self control Erica interrupted 

"Well okay . Maybe we should meet. " she almost shouted down the phone "Shall we say 30 minutes at the usual place" 

"Make it 25. I'll be waiting " purred Franky as she put the phone down 

Erica still sitting with her back to the interns took a few seconds to settle herself before turning to face them again. 

"Sorry everyone but I need to go. Something's come up that I need to deal with" 

"Are you okay Miss Davidson ?" one of them asked "You look a little flushed.Not bad news?" 

"No I'm fine thanks "Erica replied. "It's just a special client who likes to have my personal touch dealing with them......em I think we've covered the main points of discussion . If anything else comes to mind e-mail them to me over the weekend and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

With that Erica grabbed her bag , said her goodbyes and hurried for the lift a feeling of wonderful anticipation of what was to come all over her. She managed to make it home in just over 20 minutes a real surge of adrenaline rushing through her on the journey. Erica couldn't pinpoint just what it was that made her feel the way she did about Franky. All she did know was that the brunette had completed her- the final piece of her life jigsaw. The strength of her love for Franky would almost have scared her were it not for the fact that she knew that the brunette felt exactly the same way about her. As she glanced at the front door Erica was surprised to see a note pinned to it. 

"What on earth....." she asked herself getting out of the car and heading for the entrance. When she saw what was written on it however she broke into a wide smile 

"Follow the red petal road" she read removing the note from the door "Franky Doyle ,whatever have you been up to?" 

Opening the door Erica was met with the sight of red heart shaped petals having been sprinkled all over the floor leading from the front door up the hallway and beyond right up to their bedroom door. The blonde hung up her jacket, kicked off her shoes pulled her blouse from out of her skirt and headed for the bedroom stopping only to get something from the kitchen as a means of teasing Franky came into her mind.She placed what she had retrieved from the kitchen on the floor outside the door ,knocked and entered.The first thing she saw was a smiling Franky lying on the bed her naked body covered only by a thin sheet. 

" Hey baby, knew you couldn't stay away " taunted the brunette 

Every ounce of Erica's being wanted to walk over and tear away the sheet but she was determined not to make it that easy for Franky 

"How dare you phone me at work " she managed to snarl 

"But Erica..." a temporarily shocked Franky replied 

"Damn it Doyle,its Miss Davidson " Erica went on as she fell into a governor/prisoner role play mode 

"Sorry Miss Davidson " Franky giggled as she realised how Erica wanted to play this 

"Yes , well sometimes just saying sorry isn't enough " added Erica "There will be repercussions I'm afraid Doyle." 

"What do you mean Miss Davidson ?" Frankly meekly inquired playing along 

"Well I'm going to get undressed now Doyle and you must watch but there is to be no talking and absolutely no touching .Do I make myself understood?" 

Franky simply nodded and held her breath as Erica walked towards where she was lying and began to unbutton her blouse before letting it fall to the floor.Underneath the brunette could see a cute white lacy underwire bra which perfectly complemented Erica's firm round breasts. An undoing of the button and a lowering of the zip led to the skirt falling to the floor allowing Franky to take in a matching pair of scanty briefs and to top it off a pair of natural gloss coloured lace top hold up's. 

"I hope this look meets with your approval Doyle " Erica continued her voice now becoming husky as she started to get turned on by the scenario she had created."Nod if you like what you see." 

Franky stared directly at Erica and very slowly and deliberately moved her head up and down. 

"So Doyle, how am I going to punish you for your earlier indiscretion?Well we can try this for starters." 

Removing the two stockings from her leg in a slow and sensual manner Erica walked to the bed and one at a time gently tied Franky's wrists to the corners of their headboard so as the brunette was totally at her mercy. Franky's breathing was getting shorter at each provocative move that Erica was making and it was a situation made worse as Erica removed a lace blindfold from the drawer and placed it around her girlfriends eyes before moving down and placing a feather light kiss on her lips. Franky's body lifted gently from the bed in her attempt to get closer to Erica. 

" All in good time Doyle "Erica panted "I get the impression that you're rather hot .Would I be right?" 

A nod from Franky had Erica walking to the doorway to retrieve what she had brought from the kitchen.Lifting a tissue from the dresser table she lifted an ice cube and proceeded back to the bed to where Franky was lying. At the first touch of the ice cold cube Franky let out such a throaty moan that the bed seemed to shake. Realising that she was on the right track Erica removed the covering sheet and continued to trace the ice cube on a chilly path along Franky's now exposed naked body taking increasing pleasure herself from the evermore encouraging moans of her lover. She continued on her teasing way by drawing circles with the cube around the outside of Franky's breasts then slowly working her way towards the erect nipples. Franky's hips started to raise themselves from the bed as the arousal in her body continued to grow.Erica knew that her girlfriend was close.The blonde hurriedly removed her sensual bra and briefs and returned to the bed placing her own naked body on top of the brunettes. She placed what remained of the ice cube between her lips and pressed them down on those of the brunette.The cube was passed from mouth to mouth with tongues being used to find the ever decreasing piece of ice. Both woman were now breathing in short sharp bursts as the wave of lust came over them. Erica reached towards Franky and removed the blindfold an intense look passing between the two of them as their eyes met. A wry smile cam over Franky's lips leading Erica to ask 

"What is it Doyle ? And yes, you do have permission to speak" 

"Well Miss Davidson " giggled Franky keeping the role playing theme on track "You have been very naughty you know" 

"I don't think I understand Doyle " replied Erica as she to fought to suppress her own laughter 

"Well, I mean coming down to my cell when all the other women are out in the exercise yard and there's no other officers about. " 

"Well " whispered Erica as she started to place kisses and tug on Franky's ear lobe "Some of my officers think that you don't show me enough respect" she went on placing gentle bites on the brunettes shoulder 

" And what did you tell them " Franky managed to utter as she felt her core rapidly heat up 

"That I would handle Franky Doyle" 

" Did they realise that you meant the word ' handle ' literally Miss Davidson" 

" Nobody gets to touch you but me Doyle. Now shut up and enjoy" 

Erica's treating of Franky's wonderful body took on a renewed energy as she returned her attention to Frankys breasts kissing them all over before gorging herself on her inviting nipples.She rapidly kissed her way down Franky's washboard stomach the scent of her sex leaving Erica in no doubt as to the brunettes longing for her.Franky was becoming more and more desperate for release from the arousal that was building up inside her 

" Please Miss Davidson " she pleaded "You'll need to be quick . I can hear the other women coming back" 

Erica needed no second invitation as she cupped Franky's mound possessively and began to slide her finger and tongue alternatively into the brunettes quivering pussy.As Erica began to fuck her girlfriend harder and with ever increasing urgency so Franky's hips began to move with increasing desire. The brunettes moany, gaspy growls made drove Erica on to pleasure her all the harder until Franky's pussy began to spasm and she was overwhelmed with earth shattering physical sensations as the orgasm overcame her. It was several moments till either woman regained any sense of normalcy to their breathing . Franky looked down to see the top of Erica's head still buried in her pussy savouring every last drop of her lovers intoxicating nectar. 

"Come here Miss Davidson " she snarled "I want to taste myself off you" 

Erica lifted her head and grinned up at the brunette above her. She slowly and deliberately made her way up Franky's body before placing her swollen lips on the brunettes both women savouring the aftermath of what had just happened. 

"Bit of a fantasy of yours was that Miss Davidson" teased Franky. "Risking coming down to my cell when there was the chance of getting caught. When anybody could have appeared at the doorway!" 

"You have no idea " admitted Erica "And anyway " she giggled "I don't hear any complaints from the prisoner" 

"Nor will you ever " chuckled Franky in reply"I mean if that's the way the governor is going to treat me I could get to like this place" 

Erica reached above Franky's head and undid the hand restraints before taking the brunette in her arms. 

"So Doyle I can come and visit you in your cell again,can I?" 

"Yeah you can Miss Davidson, you definitely can" 


End file.
